


Fallen Angel

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: To Lovino, Antonio is a beautiful [fallen] angel worthy of love who he refuses to part with. I suppose, he has fell for the angel who has fallen.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lifeline (aka: As Far As Dates Go, This One's Pretty Odd)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332198) by [antiheroics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiheroics/pseuds/antiheroics). 



No longer will my angel fly for he has no wings to hold himself up high  
He once had wings more beautiful than the world itself  
My angel was almost flawless, and his complexion was beyond stunning  
My angel shined brighter than any jewel that ever existed  
A demon is something he was not, and yet he deciced believe that's all he was  
My angel was once the happiest of all, but others doubted him  
In the end, the negative lies made my angel fall  
He fell from the heavens, but his wings remained  
Little by little a single feather fell each day  
I knew those wings of his would not survive, and they would soon decay  
Shears in hand too big to be real covered in crimson red  
Scattered around lay the feathers which fell  
No matter if the wings were gone, because my angel remained standing still  
Although, sometimes happiness doesn't last then the best are taken fast  
That balcony they looked towards and the yearning in his eyes  
He desperately desired to fly one last time, so he took a leap of faith  
That final leap marked the end of his journey  
That's where my fallen angel, Antonio, remained alone, but soon I followed him too

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: i have no idea when spamano week started so here is a rreeaalllyyy short spamano one shot 'cause yeah  
> (i'm a disgrace, i know (πーπ) )  
> Also the fanfic which this was based off didnt have a sad ending, i swear!  
> 


End file.
